JilyMarauder Tumblr Prompts
by snapsandprongsforever
Summary: These are a conglomeration of tumblr prompts that I have received on my Marauders Era tumblr: snapsandprongsforever.
1. The Secret

Can I tell you a secret?" Her hushed voice carried through the twilight, traversing the chasm between them. He could barely see her, but he knew that her eyes would be lit up, her lips parted in a half smile and her left eyebrow raised delicately.

James propped his head on his hand and turned towards her, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I guess it depends on the secret," he answered, stomach clenching at the sight of her flaming hair coiled on the grass a scant few centimeters from his elbow. She rolled over on her stomach, turning to look him directly in the face, her hair tousled and James saw there was a piece of green grass right next to her ear that accentuated her eyes. James resisted the urge to reach out and brush the grass away, perhaps caressing the shell of her ear as he did so and forced himself to focus on her eyes, continuing his thought. "I mean, if it were something that would incriminate be in the Wizengamot then no, but if it's that you're in love with me, I'm all ears."

Lily laughed lightly and threw a clump of grass into his hair that would be a pain to pick out later, but maybe he would leave it there until Lily was forced to pick it out. "It's neither, silly."

James grinned. "I know." His tone changed, and his voice adopted a more sombre tone. "Are you ok though? Is your family alright? I know there have been more attacks-"

"My family is fine," Lily cut him off, but softened her harshness with a small smile. "It's just that recently I've been thinking a lot about last year, and the thing with Severus."

James went cold. They hadn't been able to hold a proper conversation for the entire first month of school and even when they had been paired up in Transfiguration a few months after they decided to call a truce, she had been curt and polite, unwilling to tease him back as in the days of old. James felt every nerve in his body on edge, and he clenched his jaw as he ran his hand through his hair, a habit that he had never quite kicked in his moments of nervousness.

Lily seemed to be just as nervous about the subject, she avoided his eyes and started to rip up grass from the field as she spoke. "I remember thinking back on that day and being so utterly furious with you. I thought I'd never speak to you again, and while what you did was completely atrocious, I have been coming to terms with that." James thought about interrupting, apologizing yet again, but Lily seemed to see that and shook her head slightly, indicating that she was working up to more. "The thing is, I thought about it again a few days ago and I realized that I'm not angry anymore. I'm sad and disappointed at both you and Severus, but it's something that happened and i can't change it now. And I know that my relationship with Severus isn't going to be anything more than polite at this point. So, i just wanted to mend the bridges I can. I'm sorry for overreacting that day and being so completely rude and cruel. It was uncalled for, and while I appreciate that you have been more respectful since and haven't asked me on a date once, what I did was ridiculous and I said some things that I really regret. So, I just wanted to apologize. I don't think I have yet, and I had to apologize before I could tell you about the secret."

"Lily, while you did come on a little strong, it was completely within your rights. I was acting like a complete wanker, and I'm surprised you even lasted as long as you did with me pestering you left and right. There isn't anything to apologize for. Besides, for me that was a closed affair months ago." James dropped his hands down to clasp hers, effectively ending her effort to mow the lawn with her hands, attempting to convey his sincerity. Though he had gotten over the fight, it was obvious that she had been holding on to it, even though their relationship had progressed to the point where they were friends. James felt encouraged that she was opening up to him about it, that she was showing him a little trust.

"I know, but it was something that had to be said on my part before I could move on." The ensuing silence stretched between them and James realized that he was still holding her hands and quickly let go, pretending to push up his glasses.

"And the secret?" James prompted after a few moments.

Lily smiled and James' chest ached at beholding the perfection of her happiness. "The secret, James Potter is that I forgive you."


	2. Of Head Injuries and Hospital Beds

**A/N: Prompt was "Jily in established relationship when James gets hit by a Bludger and forgets their relationship"**

* * *

James blinked at the fuzzy outlines of her beloved face that swam in and out of focus in time with the throbbing in his head. His mouth was dry and the stabbing pain behind his eyes made his effort to focus them all the more torturous. He felt a cool and soft hand touch his. Was it Lily's? He was still disoriented and quite lost. He didn't know what had happened, but it seemed to him that he was in the Hospital Wing; he recognized the scent of healing potions and singed hair.

"Don't move James." It was definitely her lilting voice, soft and melodic that always made his chest tighten slightly. "You were hit with a bludger during the Hufflepuff match today. Can you remember?"

James struggled to put the pieces together, somewhat hindered by the fact that her hand seemed to be caressing his. "What? I don't remember anything. Did we win?" His voice came out hoarse and slurred. He sounded somewhat intoxicated.

Lily laughed lightly and James' stomach lurched. When was the last time he had made her laugh like that? It was quite possible that he never had. "Seriously James? You did, of course. Your team did fine despite the fact that their star player wasn't there. You did a pretty good job whipping them into shape." There was a slight tinge of pride in her voice. James struggled to sit up, looking at Lily full in the face, examining her concerned eyes, her soft smile and the blush that hid itself behind her freckles. What was this? Was Lily interested? James' heart pounded a rhythm against his ribcage and James attempted to tamp down the hope that was forcing it's way up his throat.

"Lily?" His voice was wobbly, but the entire world was topsy turvy at the moment and he couldn't bring himself to care all that much. He had important matters to attend to. Lily hummed in answer, her eyes running over his face, as if checking once again for injuries. "Did Madame Pomfrey drug me? Because I'm pretty sure that you sitting by my bedside is a hallucination."

Surprise crossed Lily's features before she laughed again (twice in a row? This was a new record). "Oh, Madame Pomfrey said this might happen."

"What, hallucinations?" James' tone conveyed the sinking of his heart and he lowered his eyes, gazing at their interlocked hands, because of course this wasn't real. Lily would never agree to spend time with James if it weren't for schoolwork or Marlene even.

"No. She said you could have temporary memory loss. She wasn't sure but she said it would come back to you." Lily pushed James' hair back with her free hand and he was sure that goosebumps had erupted on every inch of his skin at the touch.

"What does that have to do with this then? And how do you know?" James halfheartedly put up his defensive walls, because if he couldn't handle Lily normally, talking to her while drugged and suffering temporary memory loss was something he wasn't sure he could recover from.

"James, this has everything to do with me because you are my boyfriend." Her tone was matter of fact and brisk, completely normal, as if she hadn't stolen James' breath with her words. James' head reeled and this really had to be a hallucination because he was not the kind of guy who was lucky enough to get a date with Lily Evans, let alone be her boyfriend. He was too flippant, too edgy and not at all capable of handling the heartbreak that could come along with her swirling hair and mischievous smile.

"W-what?" James stammered, trying to collect his thoughts as Lily moved closer, her hand moving from his hair to cup the side of his face. Her touch was soft, but familiar and it occurred to him that they had done this before because her had fit so naturally to his jaw and her pinkie found the perfect slot behind his ear with a practiced ease and Merlin, he was truly dating Lily Evans.

"We have been dating for months," she murmured as her face inched closer and closer to his. "The whole school knows and we have regular visits to the various broom closets in our school. Sirius is caught between being proud and disgusted. Remus is exasperated and Peter seems to think that we are playing some kind of joke on him. We, James Potter, are dating and you have made me oh so happy. Now are you going to kiss me?"

James locked eyes with her in disbelief, but her comments about his friends were spot on. She must be telling the truth. and then, because he could wait no longer, he cautiously angled his face and fit his lips to hers. James could feel her smile against his lips before he reached out and grabbed her by the waist to pull her into his lap.

A few hours later, Madame Pomfrey was surprised to find not one, but two occupants in James' bed. But while Lily was asleep, curled up against James, he had a dazed look that Pomfrey knew had nothing to do with his head injury.


	3. Two Hearts in Accord

**A/N: The prompt was "Sirius and Regulus in love with same girl"**

* * *

Regulus understood. He knew why Sirius had chosen the path he had, and he understood. He only wished that he were brave enough to do the same, to stand up and declare to the world that he too was in love, that he regretted that he hadn't the strength to throw his overbearing and obsessive mother off of his back, that he hated the Dark Lord and would do his utmost to stop him. But this had to be enough, he realized, as he wrote his note with a shaky hand.

It had started before he had left for Hogwarts. The year without Sirius had left him lonely and hollow, as if a part of him had been scooped out. Sirius wrote to him as always, but if anything, it reminded him more of their separation. But Sirius had come back in the summer, bursting with stories of his best friends James, Peter, and Remus as well as James' unfortunate crush on the most unattainable girl in their year, Lily Evans. Sirius had laughed it off, and started describing her friend, Marlene and Regulus knew. He had lived with Sirius his entire life, he was his blood. He understood immediately that this was no ordinary girl and simultaneously realized that Sirius was in deeper than he thought. His curiosity was sparked, and he spent many a night wondering about this girl who had taken Sirius' heart so easily from him.

Regulus was relieved when it was his turn to leave the house for Hogwarts. It had gotten more oppressive since Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor. His mother had redoubled her efforts to make Regulus the perfect Black that Sirius could never be. Regulus longed to be free of her iron fist, yet he knew in the pit of his stomach that it was not to be. He knew deep inside himself that he was weak, that he would conform to his mother's will. And he was right. The distance between him and Sirius only grew as they lived in the same castle, but ran with very different crowds. They had been closer when Sirius had lived away at Hogwarts and Regulus was left at home, and an .

Regulus watched Sirius and his groups of friends, learning their names and their habits. James, who was obsessed with Quidditch and made Sirius laugh the belly laugh that Regulus used to hear because of him. Remus, who was always tired and carrying a book, but sometimes looked at his friends with disbelief and love, as if he couldn't believe that they were real. Peter, who was eager to please and happy to follow the rest of the group. Regulus felt jealousy gnaw at his gut as he watched their genuine friendship grow because Regulus felt more alone with his group of friends than he would ever feel on his own.

It wasn't until second year that he realized who the infamous Marlene was. He only recognized her because he saw her conversing with Sirius and realized from the look on his face that this was the girl that he knew held his brother's heart. He scrutinized her from afar, and soon realized that he saw her everywhere. He couldn't get her out of his mind, her dancing hands, her dark hair swishing as she walked and her tinkling laugh that spread warmth through his chest.

It wasn't until fourth year that he realized that he, like his brother, had fallen fast and hard for this girl that for all he knew, didn't know he existed as more than Sirius' miserable little brother who was going to join the Death Eaters as soon as he was out of school. He accepted his fate with resignation, acknowledging that he had chosen this path long ago, when he had asked the uncertain Sorting Hat to place him in Slytherin. Perhaps if he hadn't been such a weakling, he would have had a chance, but as he watched Sirius and Marlene fall in love with each other over again, he knew in his heart of hearts that the dice was loaded from the start. He could never compete with Sirius. He was a liar and a fake, going through with his mother's plans because he didn't have the spine to stand up to her.

By his sixth year, it didn't matter. He was in too deep. His brother had been kicked out, but Regulus hadn't had a proper conversation with him since he had been sorted into Slytherin. Regulus was on his way to becoming a Death Eater, with a date for his initiation being set in the summer. He spent the school year leading up to it memorizing her hands as they were interlocked with Sirius', her eyes as they lit up when they say Sirius, her lips as she smiled at Sirius' antics. Then she left Hogwarts and he never saw her again. He did his best to put her out of his heart, but love is a fickle thing. He still picked up on stories about her. She as living with Sirius. Regulus didn't have it in him to be jealous any longer. He was tired, exhausted of the pretense of his life and aged by the things he had seen and done. He hadn't the spine to get out, but he had never had the spine to commit these horrific acts. He knew it would come to a head soon.

He had heard the news yesterday. Marlene, the only girl his heart had ever seen, had been killed. She was, of course, a member of the Order of the Phoenix. She had died fighting he heard. That probably meant something to them, to the Order of the Phoenix, but to Regulus, all it meant was that she was no more. She had died, probably with Sirius' name on her lips and with not a thought his way. Regulus was proud of the mask he had on throughout the entire report, but as soon as he was alone, he cracked and cried for the first time in his short life. It was time to enact the plan. He read over his note once more.

_To the Dark Lord_  
_I know I will be dead long before you read this but I want you to know that it was I who discovered your secret. I have stolen the real Horcrux and intend to destroy it as soon as I can. I face death in the hope that when you meet your match you will be mortal once more._  
_-R.A.B._

Taking a deep breath, Regulus pocketed the note and barricaded his bleeding heart.


End file.
